


Uyisithandwa sami

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Uyisithandwa sami

UNan wakukhumbula. Kwakungekho cishe izivakashi namuhla, futhi nalezo ezazisakazeke isikhathi eside. Umfowethu omnyama kuphela etafuleni elisekhoneni elikude usakhipha i-ale. UNan wambheka kakhulu, ngethemba lokuthi uzokubona ukubukeka futhi oda enye mug, noma mhlawumbe uzobuza ukuthi kudlani. Imali ayimnandi. Kodwa-ke, wayehleli ebukele ngamehlo endaweni yokubeka, futhi akazange anake amehlo akhe uma ebuka impukane ekhasa odongeni. UNan wazifunga futhi waqala ukusula amapuleti.

Uyise wavula lo tavern eKrotovo eminyakeni emine eyedlule. Futhi yonke iminyaka emine, uNan akazange ayeke ukuhlupheka. Impilo endaweni eyaba yindawo yokulwa kuka-Ice noMlilo, embozwe enkazimulweni futhi okukhulunywa ngayo kuma-ballads amaningi, yayihlangene ngokweqile. Okubandayo, okubandayo, okusindayo, eqhweni ehlobo kuyawa. Kuyo yonke le minyaka emine, yinye kuphela ibhadi efika lapha, futhi akazange aqhubeke isikhathi eside - abantu bendawo babenemali encane, futhi bengaculi ngalutho - zazingekho iziwula.

Wayesecishe abe ishumi nane - wona kanye unyaka wokushada nomuntu othile omuhle, ukwelapha nendlu yakhe, ukuba nezingane. Kepha lapha, eNyakatho, emthunzini weBlack Castle, nangabafo abanele bekunganele. Vele, bahlangana, kepha iningi labo laligqoka mnyama, futhi alikwazanga ukushada. Futhi babevamisile ukuvakashela kule ndawo yokudlela yokugcwala - iningi labazalwane abamnyama babevakashela indawo yokuqothula esanda kwakhiwa, bephula izifungo zabo ngezikhathi ezingaphezu kwesisodwa ebusuku.

Isimenywa sanamuhla besingelinye lamaChernets ambalwa ayefika njalo ukweqa umbuthano. Mhlawumbe akayithandi i-aley eyanikezwa eMkhosini Omnyama, noma mhlawumbe kwesinye isikhathi wayefuna ukuthatha ikhefu enkampanini yabafowabo ngezifungo. Wake waba muhle ngokusobala - izinwele zakhe bezisabunjwe ngegolide, ngaphandle kwezinwele ezimpunga, izinhlansi ezithandekayo empilweni zacwazimula emehlweni akhe aluhlaza, futhi izindebe zakhe ezichazwe kahle ngezinye izikhathi zazivame ukumamatheka. UNan kungenzeka ukuthi uthandane naye ukube ubengazange abe neminyaka ephakathi. Wayenemibimbi ebusweni bakhe, izinwele ezimpunga, nesigaxa sokhuni esikhundleni sesandla sakhe sokudla.

Aphinde azisole ukuthi lo mfowethu omnyama wayesemdala kakhulu - okungenani eneminyaka engamashumi amane - wazigoqa kahle izitsha emqubeni waqala ukusebenza ku-mugs. Kusuka ekhishini ngemuva kwakhe kuye kwezwakala umqwayizi wobhiya - ubaba wakhe inyama ebekiwe amasoseji, futhi ephunga ubhontshisi omnandi - umama wami wayelungiselela isidlo sakhe esidumile, ekhazimulisa indawo yokudla yabo kulesi sifunda esintekenteke. UNan wayesezolala, encike kwikhawunta lapho umnyango ongaphambili ungqongqoza, uvumela isivakashi ukuba singene.  
Ngemuva kokuhlola umuntu ongene, uNen waqala phansi, wahosha i-apron waqonda izinwele zakhe - insizwa ebukeka kahle eyishumi nesithupha yaphenduka isivakashi. Hhayi mude kakhulu, kepha hhayi ngamafuphi, muhle futhi umncane. UClossnut curls wabumba ubuso bakhe obumnandi, obonakalayo, kanye namehlo ampunga ayebukeka enobungane futhi enenhlonipho. Sekukonke, wabukeka cishe njengoNan wacabanga umkhwenyana omfisayo.

“Usale kahle ntombazane,” izwi lalensizwa belithambile futhi liwubukhazikhazi, yize bekuzenyeza kancane. "Kuzodingeka siqashe amakamelo amathathu ubusuku obubodwa."  
“Yebo, mnumzane,” kumamatheka uNan futhi ebanzi, bezama ukuthola ukuthi ngabe lokhu kusho ukuthi "kithi" ukuthi le nsizwa enhle isishadile futhi ihamba nomndeni wayo. - Ufike ukujoyina i-Night Watch?  
"Cha, sengivele ngisebenza njenge-squire futhi nginethemba lokuthi ngizothola i-spurs yami maduze," wamomotheka futhi waguqula izihlathi zakhe ezipinki, njengentombazane. "Uye weza lapha ukuze umfelokazi womfowethu akwazi ukukhokha intela kulabo abashonile empini ..."

Ngaleso sikhashana, umnyango wangqongqoza futhi, wavumela inkampani yonke. Ekuqaleni, kwabonakala kuNan ukuthi indoda ende kakhulu enengane yakhe yayihamba phambili, kodwa ngokuzayo wabona ukuthi lona wesifazane mubi kakhulu, enesibazi esibi esihlathini futhi egqoke owesilisa. Umhlengikazi omkhulu walandela umdondoshiya, ehola enye ingane ngesandla - engaphezulu kweminyaka emithathu. Inceku yayilandela, idonsa isifuba sokuhamba emahlombe ayo.

UNan uthathe okhiye, wabheka izivakashi ngemuva kwakhe, wahamba wayozibonisa amakamelo. Owesifazane omkhulu wacela ukuletha amanzi ashisayo kuye nabangane bakhe ukuze bageze umgwaqo, futhi uNan wahamba wayovusa umnewabo ukuze azothatha amabhakede amaningi emthonjeni. Lapho-ke izivakashi zazifuna ukosi, isinkwa newayini nesinkwa. Ngemuva kwesiphithiphithi, akazange aqaphele ukuthi umfowethu omnyama wanyamalala kanjani, kusobala ukuthi uthathe isinqumo sokuthi akafuni enye into. Waqoqa izinhlamvu zemali ezazishiywe kuye etafuleni, wazibala, wazithela esikhwameni sebhande lakhe.

Waluka insimbi ngaphambi kokulala, waphupha insizwa enhle, enamehlo ampunga emomotheka kamnandi. Bekumele angishade, wacabanga, ukuthi kungaba kuhle kanjani.


End file.
